1. Field of the Invention
In the future, the Internet will evolve into an interaction-intensive network. The present invention discloses a system and method for automatic generation of user-oriented homepage, wherein a new generation network server will work with one or more AI (Artificial Intelligence) servers. When a network user browses the content of the network server, the AI server will predict possible data required by the user and compile a user-oriented homepage for that user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently on the ubiquitous Internet, every ISP (internet service provider) is aggressively developing customized Internet information service. These services need a massive amount of users' network behavior data for feature statistics and numerical analysis or applied statistics in general.
Applied statistics uses intelligent technologies such as statistical analysis and data mining as tools to predict information requirements of users. The intelligent technology applications are issue-oriented intelligent data analysis. Data refers to existing facts such as texts, numbers, sounds and images. Users' network experience can be transferred into data for quantitative and qualitative analysis to provide further insight into the structure and hierarchy of user-invoked issues. Multidimensional Scaling (MDS) is a method traditionally used for speeding up data extraction and relational data analysis. MDS is frequently employed to search for company's market position and to use group/cluster analysis to find target customers or relational information. It may use variables chosen by specialists to conduct joint analysis to analyze user preferences, to understand user requirements and to improve customer services.